Danny Ryan
by Lilya
Summary: Chi è in realtà Danny Ryan, il Cacciatore di Mangiamorte? Il "Dream Team" sta per scoprirlo, ma una grossa sorpresa li attende..Specialmente per Hermione.


**Titolo**: Danny Ryan 

**Autore**: Lyla.

**E-mail:** lylalay@virgilio.it

**Disclaimer:** Tutti i personaggi di questo racconto, esclusa la citata Aylwin Ryan, sono di proprietà di J.K. Rowling, della Warner Brothers e della Salani Edizioni per l'Italia. Le canzoni citate appartengono ai rispettivi autori. 

**Song credits**: "The great pretender" dei The Platters (ehm…è un po' vecchiotta, lo so) 

"Wherever you will go" dei The Calling

**Spoiler**: "La ballata di Aylwin Ryan" della stessa autrice  

**Genere**: Drama

**Rating**: PG

**Personaggi:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger. Tra le apparizioni sparse: la famiglia Ryan, Ron e Harry

**Pairing:** nessuno

**Status:** completa 

**Sintesi:** Chi è veramente Danny Ryan, il cacciatore di Mangiamorte? Il "Dream Team" sta per scoprirlo, ma una grossa sorpresa aspetta tutti e tre, soprattutto Hermione…  

Danny Ryan 

L'INIZIO

La casa sorgeva poco distante da una svolta della strada: i tetti e le luci del paese vicino si scorgevano appena. Non c'era nessuno in giro: per le strade soffiava un vento gelido spostando foglie e banchi di nuvole grigie. Due uomini dai lunghi mantelli neri comparvero dinnanzi al cancelletto d'ingresso. Il più alto estrasse una bacchetta dalle pieghe del mantello e la mosse appena sussurrando parole incomprensibili: cigolando leggermente, il cancello si aprì e quelli entrarono, i loro passi coperti dagli ululati del vento, le falde dei loro cupi mantelli che frustavano l'aria. Arrivati alla porta d'ingresso, ripeterono l'oscuro rituale e anch'essa scivolò sui cardini aprendosi. Dal salotto giungevano delle voci, ma quando vi entrarono lo trovarono vuoto: ciò che avevano sentito proveniva da una scatola posta su un tavolino. Irritato, il più basso dei due la fece saltare con un colpo di bacchetta. In quel momento udirono due voci alle loro spalle: il più basso venne colpito da uno Schiantesimo, ma l'altro si spostò con un agile balzo e riuscì a evitare l'incanto. Puntò la sua bacchetta contro la donna ritta nell'ingresso e la mandò a sbattere contro un muro. Il giovane che le stava a fianco si voltò per controllare che non fosse ferita gravemente e quello fu il suo errore perché il Mangiamorte gli scaglio un Incantesimo di Congelamento: il ragazzo cadde a terra, rigido e freddo come un blocco di ghiaccio. La donna cercò di recuperare la sua bacchetta, ma si trovò contro entrambi gli avversari poiché l'altro Mangiamorte era stato risvegliato dal suo compare. Ella combatté valorosamente, ma dopo aver subito parecchi colpi venne mandata nuovamente a colpire il muro. Nella casa echeggiò una detonazione: un uomo comparve in cima alle scale reggendo un fucile tra le mani. Sparò ancora, mancando il bersaglio: con aria annoiata, il Mangiamorte agitò lievemente la bacchetta facendolo cadere a terra. Un tappeto gli si avvolse intorno, bloccandolo. Coraggiosamente, altri due giovani uomini tentarono di sopraffare gli aggressori, inutilmente. Benché colti di sorpresa, ben presto i loro avversari riuscirono a fare ricorso ai loro poteri: la battaglia durò una manciata di secondi soltanto. Sulla casa scese di nuovo il silenzio, un silenzio carico di morte. Tutti i suoi difensori giacevano a terra, inerti: anche gli ultimi due erano caduti, l'uno Schiantato, l'altro imprigionato sotto un grande tavolo di legno. Quest'ultimo era l'unico a muoversi ancora: tentava disperatamente di sfilare la sua gamba da sotto i resti del tavolo, ma senza successo. I Mangiamorte gli si avvicinarono ghignando: il giovane li fissò con odio e sputò sulle scarpe del più alto. L'altro lo colpì con un calcio e poi entrambi levarono le bacchette. Nel cielo rimbombò un tuono mente le parole fatali cominciarono a venir pronunciate. Improvvisamente una voce sconosciuta si levò alle spalle dei Mangiamorte: Stupeficium! e quello più basso venne Schiantato. L'altro si voltò immediatamente per fronteggiare il nuovo avversario: al centro della stanza era comparso un uomo coperto da un lungo mantello blu scuro. La sua voce aveva qualcosa di familiare, ma non c'era tempo per pensarci. Ava… cominciò il Mangiamorte, ma l'altro fu più svelto: Eicio resilitumque gridò e un raggio di luce grigia colpì il nemico facendolo rimbalzare tra le quattro pareti. Dopo alcuni minuti, finalmente, lo lasciò cadere a terra e puntò ancora la bacchetta. Il Mangiamorte si mosse in fretta: scansò la Pastoia Total Body e lanciò la Maledizione Cruciatus. Il suo avversario riuscì ad evitarla, ma il brusco movimento gli fece cadere il cappuccio sulle spalle, rivelando il suo volto. Il Mangiamorte rimase raggelato: quel volto, quegli occhi…No, non era possibile…era scomparso da _anni_! Tu! esclamò al colmo della sorpresa. Io rispose freddamente l'altro prima di scagliargli uno Schiantesimo: Marcus Flitt, ex-capitano della squadra di Quidditch di Serpeverde a Hogwarts e Mangiamorte, giacque a terra. L'uomo dal mantello blu rimase per un attimo a guardarlo senza in realtà vederlo, perso nei pensieri di un altro tempo e un'altra "vita". Udì uno scricchiolio alle sue spalle e nella casa echeggiò uno sparo. Si voltò appena in tempo per vedere Guthlac Bole, ex-battitore di Serpeverde, cadere a terra con il petto squarciato da una pallottola. Alle sue spalle si ergeva Patrick John Ryan, con il volto pallido e il fucile ancora tra le mani. I due uomini si fissarono per qualche secondo, poi il più anziano si schiarì lievemente la gola: Io…io controllo i ragazzi, tu da' un'occhiata a Ceridwen. Il giovane in blu annuì e si diresse verso l'ingresso, dove Ceridwen Ryan giaceva semiseduta, il suo corpo scosso da brividi di dolore. Il ragazzo si inginocchiò al suo fianco: Signora Ryan…Signora Ryan, riesce a sentirmi?. Al suono di quella voce, gli occhi chiari di Ceridwen Ryan si aprirono di scatto: Danny… mormorò la donna cercando di mettere a fuoco il suo viso Danny, sei proprio tu?…Sei tornato…. Il ragazzo le strinse la mano tra le proprie: Sì, signora Ryan. Sono tornato. 

***

3 ANNI DOPO… 

Alle tre meno un quarto del mattino, Ewald Atkinson percorreva il vialetto che portava a casa sua. Sorrideva compiaciuto: era stata una giornata di duro lavoro al Ministero della Magia, ma ne era valsa la pena. Aveva molte nuove informazioni che avrebbero potuto interessare il suo Oscuro Signore, alla faccia di quel dispotico arrogante di Elijah Sandburg, il suo capo. Era estremamente soddisfatto: nessuno avrebbe mai potuto sospettare che lui, umile impiegato di cui quasi nessuno ricordava il nome, era in realtà una spia di Colui-che-non-deve-essere-nominato da ben nove anni, cioè fin da quando erano iniziate a correre quelle voci sulla sua rinascita. Pensò che le nuove informazioni in suo possesso sarebbero bastate a rimediare al pasticcio dell'ultima volta. Ancora non capiva come potesse essere andato storto: di certo nessuno sospettava di lui. Infilò la chiave nella toppa e aprì la porta: immediatamente venne abbagliato da un fascio di luce. Entra, Ewald Atkinson. Fa' come se fossi a casa tua disse una voce sconosciuta alla sua sinistra. Atkinson si voltò verso il salotto: su una poltrona di fronte all'ingresso, ove lui si trovava, sedeva un giovane uomo dall'aria decisa, uno strano oggetto di metallo stretto nella sua mano sinistra. Il padrone di casa tirò fuori la sua bacchetta e la alzò in aria: nella stanza si udì uno scoppio e la sua bacchetta si spezzò a metà. Ewald Atkinson cominciò a sudare freddo: non c'erano più dubbi, l'uomo in poltrona era Danny Ryan, il cacciatore di Mangiamorte. Ripensò a tutto quello che si sapeva di quella figura misteriosa: comparso dal nulla circa tre anni prima, aveva smascherato e talvolta ucciso Mangiamorte e spie di Voldemort. Nessuno sapeva chi fosse in realtà: nemmeno Silente aveva la più piccola idea. E se in quel momento si trovava là, voleva dire una sola cosa: era stato scoperto. Sai chi sono? chiese Danny Ryan e l'altro annuì lievemente: Cosa vuoi da me? Io lavoro per il Ministero…. Tu _lavori_ per il Ministero, Atkinson? lo interruppe O piuttosto tu _spii_ il Ministero? A proposito, il tuo signore come ha preso il fallito attentato ai MacArthur? Non troppo bene, vero?. Il corpo della spia venne scosso da un brivido: Sei stato tu?. Tu che ne pensi?. Atkinson si diede mentalmente dell'idiota: ma certo, chi altri poteva essere stato? Cosa vuoi da me?. Informazioni, innanzi tutto. E se non volessi parlare? chiese cercando di mostrare uno coraggio e una decisione che in realtà non aveva. Nella stanza si udì un lieve clic: Non mi sembra che tu abbia molto scelta. Atkinson inghiottì a vuoto e cominciò a parlare. Ci mise quasi mezz'ora a vuotare il sacco: in tutto quel tempo Danny Ryan non disse una parola. Poi fece una precisa domanda: Sai cosa è successo il 6 Giugno otto anni fa?. N-no, non ne ho idea. Il sei Giugno di otto anni fa venne uccisa una giovane strega di Hogwarts. Tu eri presente al suo omicidio. NO! Non lo sapevo, io non c'ero!  Nella stanza risuonò uno sparo: Ewald Atkinson si accasciò a terra, stringendo tra le mani la gamba destra sanguinante. Non mentirmi, Atkinson la voce di Danny Ryan suonava bassa e minacciosa, carica di rabbia ed odio So che eri lì. Avanti, chi altro c'era?. Morton, Rudliff…McAnt e Siwey. Non ricordo altri. E ti ricordi cosa hai fatto?. Io…io nien…. si accorse che l'uomo in poltrona stava per sparare ancora e si corresse immediatamente: Ecco…Io…io ero uno di quelli che l'ha afferrata quando ha cercato di scappare e…va bene, le ho anche dato un paio di calci. Ma era solo una stupida Mezzosangue!. Capì di aver fatto un passo falso quando un altro proiettile gli attraversò la gamba sinistra. Si lasciò sfuggire un grido di dolore. Danny Ryan non batté ciglio: lentamente si alzò dalla poltrona. A terra, Atkinson tremava: il giovane uomo gli passò accanto senza degnarlo di  uno sguardo, fermandosi appena dietro di lui. Parlò lentamente, la voce bassa e lontana: Hai fede, Atkinson?. L'uomo a terra esitò un istante prima di rispondere: Sì…Credo di sì. Danny Ryan pronunciò le ultime parole che Ewald Atkinson avrebbe udito in vita sua: Anch'io ce l'avevo una volta. Nella casa risuonò il quarto e ultimo sparo. 

Il giorno dopo alcuni dipendenti del Ministero della Magia raggiunsero la casa di Ewald Atkinson in seguito ad una segnalazione anonima. Un colpo alla nuca disse Dean Thomas rialzandosi dopo aver esaminato il cadavere Come gli altri. Ha il Marchio Nero? chiese Seamus Finnegan, pur aspettandosi la risposta: il suo amico e collega assentì Sì. E c'è anche l'altro aggiunse indicando due lettere, una D e una R, impresse a fuoco sul palmo della mano del fu Ewald Atkinson. Hai trovato la scatola? chiese. Seamus annuì: Sì: ce n'è abbastanza da spedirlo ad Azkaban fino al Giorno del Giudizio. Questo se non l'avesse già sistemato Danny Ryan Già. I due amici si scambiarono un'occhiata: Tu che ne pensi? chiese Seamus. Beh…Non so chi sia o perché lo stia facendo, ma di sicuro ci sta dando una mano.          

***

La Foresta Proibita risuonava di strani rumori e latrati, ma questo non sembrava turbare l'uomo col mantello blu, che avanzava lentamente. Uscì dalla foresta e il Castello di Hogwarts apparve finalmente davanti ai suoi occhi. Hogwarts…Quanto tempo era passato dall'ultima volta in cui aveva visto quell'edificio. Quasi sei anni da quando si era diplomato. Gli sembrava che fosse passata una vita da quel giorno…ma certo, era passata una vita. Hogwarts. Dove tutto era cominciato e dove tutto sarebbe finito. Osservò le alte torri svettare attraverso le nuvole più basse. Una lacrima gli rigò la sua guancia e lui non l'asciugò, lasciandola lì come un'altra ferita aperta. Anche a quella distanza, riusciva a sentire le esplosioni e le grida…Si riscosse e cominciò a camminare verso la sua vecchia scuola, la bacchetta stretta nella sinistra. 

La Sala Grande era irriconoscibile: tavoli e panche rovesciati, stendardi strappati, un muro parzialmente crollato…e in mezzo a tanto sfacelo giacevano i tre principali oppositori del Lato Oscuro: Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger e il Ragazzo-che-è-sopravvissuto, Harry Potter. Tutti feriti in modo più o meno grave. Davanti a loro si ergeva un uomo nascosto da un mantello nero: Lucius Malfoy. Harry, Ron ed Hermione avevano sentito la sua voce in poche occasioni, ma l'avrebbero riconosciuta dovunque. Bene, bene… disse il Mangiamorte: potevano indovinare un sorrisetto sprezzante sotto il cappuccio Guarda un po' chi abbiamo qui. Voi tre ci avete causato un bel po' di guai negli ultimi sette anni, ma dubito che ne avrete l'opportunità in futuro.

Crepa ringhiò Ron. Gli occhi di Lucius Malfoy si ridussero a due fessure: Sei come tuo padre, Weasley…Un illuso, proprio come lui. Mio padre non è un illuso! urlò il ragazzo cercando scagliarsi verso l'uomo che gli stava davanti, ma quello lo ributtò a terra con un semplice cenno della bacchetta. Peccato, un vero peccato…Morire così giovani! Avreste dovuto scegliere meglio il partito per cui lottare. Anche se ci uccidi, dopo di noi ne verranno altri e altri ancora, che continueranno a combattere disse Hermione con voce ferma. L'uomo esplose in una risata maligna: Senza di voi, Silente ha già perso la guerra: lo sapete benisssimo. Harry cercò disperatamente qualcosa da ribattere, ma sapeva perfettamente che Malfoy aveva ragione: ormai era finita. Il castello era quasi completamente in mano ai Mangiamorte e anche se non fossero riusciti a conquistarlo, bastava che riuscissero ad uccidere Hermione, Ron e lui per avere ottenuto la più schiacciante vittoria di tutta la guerra, forse addirittura quella definitiva. Ma ora basta parlare: vi ho lasciati vivi anche troppo puntò la bacchetta verso Hermione Credo che comincerò con la Mezzosangue. Io invece credo che la finirai qui disse una voce colma di rabbia fredda e determinazione. Lucius si voltò appena in tempo per essere colpito in pieno da una raggio di luce rosso sangue che lo scaraventò dall'altra parte della stanza, mentre le bacchette dei suoi tre precedenti avversari gli sfuggivano di mano. Tutti i quattro presenti nella stanza fissarono con stupore l'uomo dal mantello blu che aveva parlato. Il cappuccio copriva il suo volto, ma la sua voce sembrava stranamente familiare: Tutto qui? Dal braccio destro di Voldemort mi sarei aspettato qualcosa di più. Non cantar vittoria, pivello esclamò Lucius recuperando la sua bacchetta e ruggendo In lapidem conversio: il raggio di luce grigio ferro venne agilmente scansato dal giovane in blu. I due si scambiarono altri incantesimi a velocità impressionante. Chi diavolo sei? chiese infine Lucius Malfoy cercando di riprendere fiato. Dovresti saperlo replicò freddamente il giovane in blu. Non credo proprio: preparati ad essere seppellito in una tomba senza nome, stolto. Draconis flamma: anche questo potentissimo colpo venne parato egregiamente. Vuoi sapere chi sono? rispose l'uomo in blu. Perché no? Così potrò aggiungere il tuo nome alla mia lista. Senza una parola, l'uomo in blu sciolse il nodo dei legacci che chiudevano il suo indumento: il mantello gli scivolò giù dalle spalle e tutti e quattro lo fissarono a bocca aperta. Davanti a loro si ergeva un giovane sui ventitre anni, di media statura e dalla corporatura minuta tipica dei Cercatori. La sua pelle non era più bianco latte ma aveva assunto  un colorito rosato, i capelli biondissimi erano tagliati corti, la bocca chiusa in una linea ferma e gli occhi grigi erano illuminati da una luce che nessuno gli aveva mai visto. Nessuno di loro l'aveva più visto da quasi sei anni, ma non ci misero che una frazione di secondo a riconoscerlo: Malfoy!  No, è impossibile È proprio lui! urlarono in rapida successione Harry, Ron ed Hermione. Draco mormorò Lucius raggelato. Ciao,_ papà_. Hermione si accorse che aveva pronunciato la parola "papà" esattamente nello stesso modo in cui pronunciava "Babbani" e "Mezzosangue" quando era a scuola: sputandola fuori come se fosse qualcosa di disgustoso. I suoi occhi lanciavano lampi di puro odio verso il "padre". Dove sei stato? Perché sei qui ora?. Dove non potevi trovarmi. Per restituirti un certo favore. Ti rendi conto di quello che stai facendo? Stai aiutando il nemico…. Non sono loro i miei nemici lo interruppe Draco _Tu_ lo sei. Non dire idiozie! Io sono tuo padre… Non sono tuo figlio replicò Draco Non lo sono mai stato prima e non lo sarò mai…Non dopo quello che hai fatto a…. si interruppe. Malfoy padre corrugò la fronte, come se stesse pensando a qualcosa: La ragazza! esclamò infine. Draco annuì senza smettere di guardare suo padre. Quella piccola sgualdrina Yankee… Non osare chiamarla così! ringhiò Draco. Sei stato tu ad ucciderla. Lo so che sei stato tu. Lucius Malfoy sorrise crudelmente: Sì. L'ho uccisa io. E vuoi sapere una cosa, Draco? _Ci ho provato gusto a farlo. _Così come ora proverò gusto ad uccidere quei tre. Puntò la bacchetta verso di loro, ma venne colpito da un incantesimo: Tu non farai più niente. Si gettò in avanti, afferrò le bacchette che giacevano sul pavimento e le lanciò ai legittimi proprietari. Nel momento stesso in cui Hermione le afferrava al volo, Draco venne colpito alle spalle: rotolò sul pavimento senza lasciare andare la bacchetta. Hermione, Harry e Ron puntarono istintivamente le bacchette contro Malfoy senior, ma vennero fermati dalla voce di Draco: No! Statene fuori!. Ma… esclamò Harry. Ho detto: stanne fuori Potter. Già. Questi sono affari di famiglia ghignò Lucius prima di scagliare un altro colpo, ma stavolta Draco riuscì ad evitarlo. Purtroppo non riuscì ad evitare i due colpi seguenti, che lo mandarono a sbattere contro il muro. Così, volevi vendicare la tua amichetta? Bene…Allora è giusto che tu sappia…_Recordatio VI Iunius MMII_. La Sala Grande scomparve davanti ai suoi occhi, inghiottita dall'oscurità. Che cosa gli hai fatto?! urlò Hermione. Il sorriso di Lucius si fece ancora più crudele: L'ho solo mandata nel suo peggiore incubo. __

_Per qualche secondo non  ci fu altro che oscurità, non esistevano più né cielo né terra. Poi, la scena davanti a lui cominciò a rischiararsi. Si trovava in una radura in un bosco, ma non era la Foresta Proibita. Sembrava un bosco qualunque, se non che…Non si udiva alcun rumore: gli animali notturni tacevano, non facevano udire i propri richiami. Era più che un silenzio innaturale: era un silenzio di morte. Solo in quel momento si accorse degli uomini coperti dai mantelli neri che si trovavano disposti in cerchio nella radura: molti reggevano delle torce che illuminavano la scena in maniera sinistra.Un uomo con capelli e occhi scuri dalla pelle biancastra sedeva su un pesante seggio intagliato: Lord Voldemort. Il suo sguardo scivolò da lui all'uomo in piedi alla sua sinistra: suo padre. Il cerchio si aprì e si richiuse quasi subito: due corpulenti ragazzi sui quindici-sedici anni avanzarono trascinando una fanciulla minuta dai capelli castano-rossicci. I suoi occhi grigioazzurri scintillavano di determinazione e rabbia. Vincent Tiger e Gregory Goyle si inginocchiarono ai piedi di Voldemort e gli baciarono la veste, cercando di costringere la ragazza a fare altrettanto: riuscirono a farla cadere sulle ginocchia, ma non riuscirono a farle appoggiare le labbra sull'orlo della veste nera. Alzatevi disse Voldemort con voce vagamente divertita Voglio vederla più da vicino. I due eseguirono l'ordine, avvicinandosi. Voldemort si sporse appena sulla sua sedia e allungò la mano verso la fanciulla: nel momento stesso in cui circondò  il mento della ragazza, costringendola a voltare il viso, Draco provò un irrefrenabile impulso di mozzargliela dal polso.  E così, questa sarebbe la piccola cagna Mezzosangue che avrebbe fatto vacillare il piccolo drago, Lucius? È carina…Non fosse per il sangue impuro, direi che il ragazzo ha buon gusto. Lucius Malfoy tossicchiò: Con il vostro permesso, mio signore, non siamo certi che il ragazzo abbia davvero…. Non riuscì a completare la frase, come se il solo pensiero lo ripugnasse. Lo scopriremo subito: obbedendo ad un suo cenno, Tiger e Goyle trascinarono Aylwin al centro del cerchio di Mangiamorte, gettandola a terra, poi si allontanarono. Lucius Malfoy si avvicinò lentamente mentre Aylwin si rialzava: Cosa volete da me? chiese con voce forte guardandosi intorno. Malfoy senior si avvicinò minacciosamente: Cosa c'è tra te e mio figlio?. E chi sarebbe tuo figlio? Draco Malfoy. Il maggior numero di metri possibile. Lucius le puntò contro la bacchetta: Crucio. Aylwin cadde a terra dimenandosi e lanciando alte grida di dolore. La tortura per fortuna durò pochi secondi soltanto: Non hai più voglia di fare la spiritosa, Yankee?. Se tu sei il padre di Malfoy, allora non ho che una cosa da dirti disse Aylwin con voce roca rialzandosi in piedi Va' all'inferno. E già che ci sei portati dietro quel tuo moccioso viziato scandì stringendo  nella mano destra il ciondolo a forma di cuore che Draco le aveva regalato per il suo sedicesimo compleanno. Lucius Malfoy la colpì con uno schiaffo e Draco rabbrividì involontariamente: conosceva bene quel tipo di ceffoni avendoli ricevuti per anni. Aylwin rimase ritta in piedi a fissarlo con aria di sfida: quando l'uomo l'afferrò per un braccio, lei gli sputò in faccia. Così si fa pensò Draco, ma durò solo un istante: suo padre le puntò contro la bacchetta e ruggì Crucio. Aylwin cadde a terra gridando e contorcendosi. Draco si tappò le orecchie e chiuse gli occhi, per non vedere e non sentire: era come se centinaia e centinaia di aghi gli trafiggessero il corpo. Finalmente, dopo quasi un secolo, le urla cessarono: Aylwin era a terra con gli occhi chiusi e il respiro pesante, la destra stretta attorno al ciondolo. Ma suo padre non aveva finito: le scagliò la Cruciatus diverse volte e anche altre maledizioni, continuando a chiederle di lei e Draco. Nonostante il dolore, Aylwin continuava a negare, a mentire. E la sua mano stringeva il ciondolo sempre più convulsamente. Ad un certo punto, cercò di scappare ma venne subito riacciuffata da quattro Mangiamorte, tra cui Ewald Atkinson. La rigettarono al centro del cerchio. Qualcuno rise. Suo padre le puntò ancora contro la bacchetta pronunciando le fatidiche parole: Alba flamma. Delle fiamme bianco-grigiastre scaturirono dalla punta della bacchetta e avvolsero  la fanciulla senza apparentemente bruciarla, ma ella si gettò a terra urlando di dolore e stringendo il ciondolo. Draco Malfoy cadde in ginocchio scosso dai tremiti e dai singhiozzi: Basta! Finiscila! gemette puntellandosi al terreno con le mani mentre le prime lacrime scendevano lungo le sue guance. Ayly urlava. Non poteva fare niente, se non restare lì a piangere e singhiozzare mentre le sue urla lo trafiggevano come coltelli affilati. Non poteva fare altro che pregare che la smettessero di farle del male, che le scagliassero l'Avada Kedavra piuttosto che torturarla così. Lasciala stare, ti prego, ti prego, smettila!Signore Iddio fallo smettere! gridò stringendo gli occhi così forte che gli facevano male. Ayly urlava. Urlava. Urlava.    _

Lucius Malfoy sorrideva con aria crudele: Hermione Granger giaceva a terra, disarmata. La strega più brillante di Hogwats inoffensiva. I suoi amici si affannavano cercando di spezzare la barriera magica che li imprigionava, impedendo loro di correre in suo soccorso. Malfoy puntò la bacchetta magica ed ebbe appena il tempo di aprire bocca: Avada Kedav…. Nella Sala Grande risuonò un'esplosione: Lucius Malfoy venne scaraventato lontano dai tre amici e contemporaneamente la barriera s'infranse. In mezzo al fumo, simile ad uno dei Cavalieri dell'Apocalisse, si ergeva Draco Malfoy, con la bacchetta stretta in pugno. Il suo volto normalmente pallido appariva ora molto arrossato, il suo respiro era affannoso e i suoi occhi mandavano lampi d'odio puro: la rabbia fredda di prima era stata sostituita da un furore bruciante. NON AVRESTI MAI DOVUTO TOCCARLA! urlò colpendo suo padre con una Saetta NON AVRESTI MAI DOVUTO FARLE DEL MALE! lo colpì con un'altra ancora. In sette anni di scuola, Hermione, Harry e Ron non l'avevano mai, mai visto così infuriato. Malfoy senior cercò di rialzarsi, ma il "figlio" lo gettò a terra un'altra volta. Lucius Malfoy riuscì a rimettersi faticosamente in piedi e cominciò ad avvicinarsi al figlio: Cosa credi di fare, figliolo? Cosa credi di dimostrare?. Non sono tuo figlio Oh, sì che lo sei. Sei un Malfoy, che ti piaccia o no sibilò continuando ad avvicinarsi. Il giovane gli puntò contro la bacchetta: Ti avverto, non fare un altro passo…. Avresti il coraggio di uccidere tuo padre? Non credo proprio. In effetti, la mano di Draco tremava Il sangue che scorre nelle tue vene è lo stesso che scorre nelle mie. Non puoi ignorare il richiamo del sangue…Quello che ti spinge verso le Arti Oscure. Tu non sei nato per combattere il Signore, Draco, ma per seguirlo. Nessuna ragazza può essere più forte di quel richiamo. Non ci provare  ringhiò Draco Hai finito di condizionare la mia vita e di decidere per me. Non hai più il potere di farlo. Il volto di Lucius si irrigidì: Bene scandì lentamente Se amavi così tanto quella sporca Mezzosangue, allora va a raggiungerla! tirò fuori la bacchetta da dietro la schiena e la puntò verso suo figlio. Le due voci gridarono nello stesso momento: Conflagratio! Interior diruptio, i raggi delle due bacchette si scontrarono. Il boato echeggiò in tutto il castello e quando la nuvola di polvere si posò di nuovo al suolo, sul pavimento giacevano padre e figlio. Hermione fu la prima a riscuotersi: scavalcando alcuni calcinacci, corse ad inginocchiarsi accanto al giovane Malfoy. Dio santo mormorò Ron incredulo Si sono ammazzati a vicenda. Per qualche istante lui e il suo amico rimasero a contemplare la scena in silenzio, quando la voce di Hermione li strappò bruscamente ai loro pensieri: È ancora vivo. Cosa? chiese stupito Harry. Mal…Draco è ancora vivo. Datemi una mano!. Lui e Ron si guardarono incerti, ma Hermione si fece sentire ancora: Dannazione, ci ha appena salvato la vita! Volete aiutarmi sì o no?. Cosa dobbiamo fare? chiese Ron mentre entrambi si avvicinavano. Devo controllare le sue ferite, aiutami a svestirlo. Draco si lasciò sfuggire un gemito. Harry disse Hermione in fretta Tu invece devi distrarlo. Cosa?! E come faccio? Parlagli. Raccontagli del tempo, d-di quello che hai mangiato a pranzo, raccontagli del Quidditch…Digli quello che ti pare ma per amor di Dio parlagli! con questo tornò a concentrarsi sulle ferite del ragazzo. Harry si schiarì la gola: Allora, Draco, cosa…Hai visto  com'è andato il campionato di Quidditch? Niente male vero?. Sì… mormorò il biondo con voce flebile Come l'anno scorso…e quello prima ancora. S-sei sempre riuscito a battermi. Dopo un secondo di smarrimento, Harry comprese che Draco non si riferiva al Campionato Mondiale di Quidditch, bensì alla competizione scolastica. An-che quest'anno…vincerai tu, come sempre il suo sguardo si fece improvvisamente triste L'ultima partita…e perderò anche questa. Questa è…l'ultima volta che ci vediamo su un campo di Quidditch, lo…lo sai Potter? Avrei tanto voluto batterti al…al quinto anno. Anche se…le sarebbe dispiaciuto, avrei voluto batterti, almeno una volta "Le? Di chi diavolo sta parlando?" pensò Harry confusamente e poi disse ad alta voce: Forse…Forse riuscirai a battermi oggi, Draco. È…uhm, è veramente una splendida giornata per giocare, oggi. Sulla sua testa il soffitto magico era pieno di nuvole gonfie di pioggia. Draco si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risata:Sarebbe proprio il colmo…batterti adesso. Ora non…non ha più importanza vincere o perdere questa partita…io…ho già perso. No, non hai ancora perso. Dobbiamo ancora giocare e…. Sei pronto, Potter? lo interruppe Draco Sei pronto per…l'ultima partita? Se…ci rivedremo ancora dopo gli esami non…non sarà su..un campo da Quidditch guardò il cielo cupo sopra di sé prima di proseguire D-dopo questa partita si…si inizia a fare sul serio, Potter. Harry si voltò verso i suoi due amici: non capiva cosa stessero facendo, ma entrambi sembravano molto pallidi. Per di più, Draco stava iniziando a scivolare nelle tenebre: Oh, dannazione… mormorò Draco! cerca di stare sveglio, la partita inizia tra due minuti! È l'ultima occasione che hai per battermi! Draco!. Danny… mormorò il ragazzo. Cosa?. Il mio nome…è Danny. Furono le ultime parole che riuscì a pronunciare prima di perdere conoscenza. 

Pochi minuti dopo, si trovavano tutti e tre in infermeria ad aspettare il responso di Madama Chips: L'incantesimo per fortuna non l'ha colpito in pieno, ma ha causato lo stesso qualche danno spiegò la donna riemergendo da dietro le tende bianche Si rimetterà, ma ci vorrà qualche giorno. A proposito…Aveva queste addosso disse appoggiando sul tavolo un anello piuttosto grande su cui spiccavano due iniziali, una catenina d'oro con una piastrina e un'altra in lega metallica di scarso valore a cui era appeso uno strano ciondolo rettangolare e piuttosto spesso. Avete idea di cosa siano?. Harry scosse la testa: Io no, e voi?. Buio totale. Tu che ne dici, Hermione? si girò verso l'amica Hermione?. La ragazza era impallidita improvvisamente e fissava la catenina d'oro senza vedere nient'altro.  

***

Quasi sei ore dopo Hermione, Harry e Ron sedevano attorno ad un tavolo con i professori Silente, Lupin, Piton e McGranitt. …E questo è tutto concluse Harry finendo di raccontare quanto era accaduto nella Sala Grande. Quindi, secondo le vostre deduzioni, Danny Ryan e Draco Malfoy sarebbero la stessa persona?  chiese il preside prendendo in mano l'anello: sopra era piatto e largo, con le lettere D e R in rilievo. Abbiamo confrontato il segno lasciato dall'anello con i marchi ritrovati sui cadaveri dei Mangiamorte uccisi disse Ron Non c'è alcun dubbio: coincidono perfettamente. Ma perché avrebbe dovuto fare una cosa del genere? si chiese la McGranitt Non capisco il motivo. Severus, tu ne sai qualcosa?. Piton, con aria concentrata, scosse la testa Ne capisco quanto voi. Forse alcune risposte potrebbero essere in questo strano ciondolo disse Lupin studiando attentamente la catenella metallica Sembra uno di quei medaglioni portafotografie, ma è un po' troppo spesso. Posso dargli un'occhiata? chiese Hermione, che fino a quel momento non aveva detto una parola. Passata di mano in mano, la catenina giunse tra le sue mani e lei si mise a studiarla attentamente: Non è un medaglione disse infine alzando il capo È una scatola. Un scatola? chiese stupito Ron sbattendo le palpebre. State a guardare. Hermione appoggiò lo strano ciondolo sul tavolo e poi, dopo avervi puntato contro la bacchetta magica, pronunciò un incantesimo: Engorgio. Il ciondolo cominciò a crescere e poi improvvisamente si fermò: era una vecchia scatola di latta per biscotti lunga 25 centimetri, larga 20 e profonda 15, modificata magicamente. Hermione e tutti si avvicinarono per poter guardare dentro: dietro invito del preside, Hermione cominciò a estrarre gli oggetti. La prima cosa a venir fuori fu un lettore CD portatile, seguito da una decina di dischi, una palla da baseball, un berretto verde militare un po' scolorito con lo stemma dei marines, un giubbotto di pelle con un'aquila urlante disegnata sulla schiena e un piccolo album di fotografie, di quelli che ti danno quando porti a sviluppare un rullino. Incastrato sul fondo, c'era un portafogli con 20 sterline e una carta d'identità inequivocabilmente autentica intestata a Daniel Lee Macleane. Ma fu l'ultimo oggetto a suscitare maggior sorpresa: un album da disegno con sopra le iniziali D.M. Qualcuno vi aveva aggiunto a mano "giù le mani" e benché quella calligrafia non fosse familiare alla maggior parte dei presenti, non ci voleva molto per capire a chi appartenesse. Tutti i fogli, dal primo all'ultimo, erano stati riempiti di disegni e se si escludono poche eccezioni, il soggetto era sempre il medesimo: una fanciulla di quindici anni con i capelli lunghi e occhi che anche disegnati risplendevano di luce. Chi è? chiese il professor Lupin. È…era Aylwin Ryan, una ragazza di Grifondoro spiegò la McGranitt con voce incrinata. Strano… mormorò il professore Non la ricordo affatto. Venne trasferita qui da una scuola Americana al quinto anno, Remus spiegò Silente E rimase quell'anno soltanto. La  McGranitt annuì gravemente: Venne uccisa alla fine dell'anno, poco dopo gli esami…Era tanto una cara ragazza!. Si soffiò il naso, forse anche per nascondere le lacrime che le riempivano gli occhi. Ma perché Malfoy…voglio dire Draco l'ha disegnata così tante volte? Non si sopportavano! Una volta lui le ha persino dato uno schiaffo commentò Harry. Non ha senso bofonchiò Ron. Avete notato? disse Hermione voltando le pagine dell'album Nei primi disegni non c'è nessuna firma: soltanto la data e una specie di titolo disse indicando un disegno che rappresentava una veduta del lago. Sotto questi invece una firma c'è. Il disegno che mostrava ora era un ritratto di Aylwin Ryan datato 16 Marzo di otto anni prima: in un angolo, sotto la data, c'era scritto il nome Danny. Tutto questo non ha senso mormorò la McGranitt scuotendo il capo. Potrebbe avercelo, invece disse Silente a bassa voce. Tutti si voltarono a guardarlo. Probabilmente tutte le risposte che cerchiamo sono contenute _in questa scatola_ aggiunse enfatizzando le ultime parole Signorina Granger, affido a lei il compito di investigare spostò indietro la sua sedia e si alzò, imitato dagli altri: l'incontro era finito. Hermione, rimasta sola nella stanza, osservò con attenzione gli oggetti sparsi sul tavolo. Sfogliò un'ultima volta l'album e notò che l'ultimo disegno non era stato completato: sia la figura di Ayly che lo sfondo – il lago al tramonto del sole – erano stati solo abbozzati. Strano mormorò. Rimise tutto nella scatola e portò quest'ultima in camera sua.      

Quella sera, a cena, Hermione mangiò appena e non prestò affatto attenzione alla conversazione attorno al tavolo: la sua mente era rimasta in camera sua, con la scatola di biscotti. Non appena il pasto finì, si scusò dagli altri e si recò in camera: si sedette sul letto e cominciò ad esaminare la scatola. La svuotò di nuovo e questa volta vennero fuori altre cose che le erano sfuggite in precedenza: biglietti d'auguri chiaramente provenienti da negozi Babbani, alcuni libri Babbani, due candeline con i numeri 1 e 6, un grosso pacchetto di lettere. Quando lesse il mittente della prima, per poco non le venne un colpo: "Patrick John e Ceridwen Ryan". I genitori di Aylwin. E altre erano state scritte dai suoi fratelli Derek, Malcom e Owen: quest'ultimo nome era quello che compariva più spesso insieme a quello dei due coniugi Ryan. A giudicare dal bel mucchio di lettere, Draco Malfoy e i Ryan si scrivevano da tre anni, se non quattro. Si massaggiò leggermente le tempie: non aveva senso. _Proprio_ per niente. Tolse dalla tasca la catenina d'oro che avevano trovato addosso a Draco: ricordava perfettamente di averla vista in mano ad Aylwin Ryan la sera del 25 Maggio di otto anni prima. Era con lei quando l'aveva comprata e l'aveva persino aiutata ad incartarla. Chiuse gli occhi per un istante, ripensando a quella sera di Maggio._ Perché ci hai fatto scrivere sopra "Faith", Ayly?. Aylwin l'aveva guardata e aveva sorriso: È per il mio ragazzo. Lui mi chiama così. Dice che io sono la sua fede._ Poco tempo dopo era morta.  Si chiese perché non avesse detto nulla agli altri. Cominciò ad esaminare i libri che erano scivolati fuori dalla scatola: non erano molti. "Com'era verde la mia vallata" e i due seguiti di Richard Llewellyn, un paio di libri sulla seconda guerra mondiale in edizione economica, "L'Iliade" e "L'antologia di Spoon River" di Edgar Lee Masters. Quest'ultimo libro le era familiare: ricordava di averlo visto sul comodino di Aylwin, quando condividevano la stanza. Ayly, sempre Ayly…Curioso come in un modo o nell'altro si finisca per tornare sempre a lei mormorò con aria assente aprendo il libro: in prima pagina spiccava a chiare lettere il nome Aylwin Heather Ryan. Hermione lo richiuse e lo osservò attentamente, confrontandolo con gli altri: era chiaramente quello che Draco aveva letto più spesso. A pagina otto, tra Cassius Hueffer e Serepta Mason, c'era infilato un foglio piegato in quattro: la giovane strega aprì il biglietto, dove qualcuno aveva scritto una specie di poesia in perfetto stile con il libro. 

_Draco Malfoy  _ Questa è la tomba di un'apparenza 

_di una maschera vuota_

_perché chi tutti vedevano _

_e conoscevano sotto questo nome_

_in realtà non esistì mai_

_e non era altro che ciò che gli altri vedevano_

_e credevano di sapere._

_Ayly, la mia Ayly_

_lei soltanto vide,_

_volle vedere_

_la mia anima vera _

_e ne riattizzò il fuoco,_

_ne riaccese la fiamma_

_col suo dolce amore._

_E la notte in cui mi fu strappata_

_da colui che mi diede questo nome _

_io, che altro non ero che una gabbia_

_che intrappolava l'anima vera_

_giacqui spezzato_

_e l'anima riprese il dominio del corpo_

_seppellendomi qui_

_e scrivendo queste parole sul mio sepolcro._

_Viandante, ascolta attentamente le mie parole:_

_quando il mio corpo _

_qui verrà a dormire l'eterno riposo_

_avrà nome Danny Ryan. _

Confusa, Hermione ripiegò il biglietto e lo riinfilò tra le pagine. Non aveva senso. No, non aveva proprio senso. 

***

Come sta? chiese Hermione lanciando delle occhiate nervose al giovane steso immobile nel letto. Meglio di ieri di sicuro, purtroppo non ha ancora ripreso conoscenza, il che non è un buon segno replicò l'infermiera mescolando alcune pozioni curatrici. Hermione si avvicinò al letto di Danny e inghiottì a vuoto: Sembra quasi…morto mormorò tra sé e sé rabbrividendo. Non aveva molto tempo prima della riunione con Harry e gli altri: si avvicinò al comodino e vi lasciò sopra le due catenine, appoggiate all'"Antologia di Spoon River".  

Un paio d'ore dopo, la riunione venne interrotta da Madama Chips: Si è svegliato annunciò con gli occhi che brillavano di gioia. Possiamo interrogarlo? chiese Ron alzandosi in piedi. L'infermiera aggrottò la fronte: Credo di sì, ma non fatelo stancare troppo. 

Al termine della riunione Harry, Hermione e Ron si recarono in infermeria. Danny Ryan si era tirato a sedere sul letto, la schiena appoggiata contro un paio di cuscini. Aveva di nuovo la catenina d'oro al collo, mentre giocherellava distrattamente con l'altra. Siete venuti a farmi il terzo grado? chiese lanciando loro un'occhiata veloce. Vogliamo soltanto capire quali sono le tue intenzioni, Malfoy disse Ron. Danny gli lanciò un'occhiataccia: Non chiamarmi Malfoy. Come preferisci, _Danny_ replicò il rosso calcando sul nome. Hermione prese la parola: Ammetterai che la tua improvvisa sparizione e la tua altrettanto improvvisa ricomparsa sono…Beh... Sospette? chiese Danny. Strane. Oltretutto, tutti ti credono tra le file di Voldemort o morto. Ma io _sono_ morto rispose con calma il giovane Il sei giugno di otto anni fa. È il tuo modo di dirci che sei cambiato? Beh, se tu non hai qualcosa a che fare con le Arti Oscure, io sono un elfo domestico.Ron… sussurrò Hermione lanciandogli un'occhiataccia non soltanto per l'uso delle ultime due parole. No, Hermione! Un serpente cambia pelle, ma sempre un serpente resta! Non è così, _Malfoy_? Che cos'è che ti avrebbe fatto cambiare, sentiamo? Perché un Malfoy combatterebbe contro il suo naturale alleato?. Perché la mia ragazza è morta tra le mie braccia quando avevo sedici anni, ecco perché! sbottò Danny lanciando un'occhiata inceneritrice verso  Ron E ti assicuro, Weasley, che è una cosa che potrebbe cambiare anche un testardo come te! Anche se non ti auguro mai di sperimentarlo. Per qualche istante, nella stanza scese il silenzio. La tua ragazza? Ma Pansy Parkinson non è… mormorò Harry. Non si riferiva alla signorina Parkinson, Harry intervenne pacatamente Silente che era arrivato in tempo per seguire le ultime battute di quella conversazione Bensì alla signorina Ryan, che immagino tutti ricordiate. Non è così, forse? chiese voltandosi verso Danny. Il ragazzo annuì lievemente, fissando le lenzuola bianche. Aylwin Ryan? _Quella_ Aylwin Ryan? Che razza di storia è mai questa? chiese Harry. Beh…Io potrei rivelarvi qualche mia supposizione, ma credo dovrebbe essere il diretto protagonista a spiegarci tutto disse con calma Silente continuando a guardare il ragazzo steso nel letto. Danny lanciò loro uno sguardo triste: Io sono disposto a spiegarvi tutto disse piano Ma voi siete disposti a credermi?. Tu provaci gli disse Harry. Con un sospiro, il ragazzo cominciò a raccontare. Per i gusti di Hermione, Draco Malfoy era sempre stato uno che parlava troppo, ma a quanto pareva non era cambiato solo nell'aspetto fisico: a fare il riassunto di otto anni di vita ci mise meno di cinque minuti. Alla fine del suo racconto, scese ancora il silenzio. Li fissò attentamente, uno per uno. Poi sorrise con tristezza e rassegnazione: Voi non ci credete. Dovremmo? chiese Ron con freddezza La tua famiglia è invischiata nelle Arti Oscure da _sempre_. Hai sempre odiato i Babbani e i Mezzosangue…E ora vorresti credere di esserti innamorato di una di loro, che è persino riuscita a cambiarti? Ma non farmi ridere!. Sei mai stato innamorato, Weasley? rispose Danny quasi assente Intendo _veramente_ innamorato. Non sono fatti tuoi, _Malfoy_!. Il biondo lo fissò dritto negli occhi, poi si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risata. Non era una delle solite risatine di scherno che erano la sua specialità: sembrava quasi provenisse da un luogo profondo e distante, come se non ricordasse bene come si fa a ridere. Non lo sei mai stato, se no non avresti mai detto una stupidaggine del genere. Sia ben chiara una cosa: puoi dire quello che ti pare ma io di te non mi fido! Potrebbe essere tutto un trucco per infiltrare un Mangiamorte nel castello. Ci siete già riusciti una volta, no?. A quelle parole, il volto di Malfoy si accese: Non sono un dannato Mangiamorte. Puoi provarlo? intervenne Harry. Draco li guardò entrambi come se avesse voglia di sputare, e probabilmente era così: Volete controllare se ho il Marchio Nero? Benissimo!  rosso in volto, cominciò a rimboccarsi la manica del pigiama bianco da ospedale. Sull'avambraccio sinistro, appena sotto il gomito, spiccava un tatuaggio: il colore predominante era il rosso, ma non raffigurava un teschio con un serpente che gli usciva dalla bocca. Tra due ali candide e argentate come quelle degli angeli campeggiava un cuore rosso trafitto verticalmente da una spada. Nel cuore spiccavano le lettere di fiamma A. H. R. e al di sopra dell'impugnatura della spada era stato tatuato il nome Faith in lettere d'oro disposte a semicerchio. Questo è il mio marchio. Soddisfatti? chiese Danny abbassando la manica. In quel momento intervenne l'infermiera Chips a metter fine al colloquio.

Voi che ne pensate? chiese Harry mentre scendeva lungo il corridoio insieme ai suoi due amici. L'ho detto e lo ripeto: io di lui non mi fido. E tu, Hermione?. La ragazza scosse il capo: Non lo so, ragazzi…Proprio non lo so. Ho bisogno di rifletterci su.

E infatti non fece altro che pensarci tutto il giorno. Quando quella sera tornò in camera, nel chinarsi a togliersi le scarpe trovò in terra un libricino dalla copertina blu che non aveva mia visto prima e ne dedusse che doveva essere scivolato fuori dalla scatola di Danny la sera prima. Lo rigirò attentamente tra le mani e poi si decise ad aprirlo. Sulla primissima pagina era scritto:

_Non v'è cosa che pesi meno della penna, non v'è cosa più lieta; gli altri piaceri sono effimeri e dilettando recano danno, la penna dà gioia sia nel prenderla che nel posarla. _      

E più sotto:

A Danny, con amore. Faith 

Sulla pagina dopo, le parole in inchiostro nero erano state tracciate da una mano diversa: inizialmente era stato scritto

Draco Malfoy 

ma le due parole erano state cancellate con un tratto rabbioso di penna e sostituite con

Daniel Lee Macleane Diario 

La prima annotazione recava la data di otto anni prima. 

Ayly mi ha regalato questo diario per Natale: mi disse che un giorno forse ne avrei avuto bisogno. Adesso so cosa voleva dire. Non vorrei scriverlo, perché metterlo su carta significa renderlo reale, ammettere che è accaduto davvero per quanto io mi rifiuti di crederci. Ma devo farlo. Aylwin Heather Ryan, la mia Faith, è morta e sono certo che quando mi diede questo regalo sapesse già quale destino le era stato riservato.   

Man mano che procedeva nella lettura, Hermione trovava sempre più difficile credere che fosse stato Draco Malfoy, proprio il Draco Malfoy che aveva cercato in tutti i modi di rendere la sua vita un inferno a scrivere quelle parole. Cercò di ritrovare il ragazzo che ricordava, ma non ci riuscì. Non in quelle pagine. Qualunque cosa fosse accaduto tra lui ed Aylwin, lei l'aveva veramente cambiato. Hermione richiuse il diario e si costrinse a ripensare a tutto quello che sapeva di Draco Malfoy: ragazzino ricco e viziato, era stato fastidioso e utile come una zanzara per il primo, il secondo, il terzo e il quarto anno. Ma il quinto anno, quando stava con Ayly, con Faith come la chiamava lui? Doveva solo pensare ad un anno scolastico perché le venisse in mente un fatto in cui era stato coinvolto: le spiate del primo anno, quando l'aveva chiamata Mezzosangue il secondo, quando lei l'aveva schiaffeggiato il terzo, quando era stato trasformato in furetto e le parole pronunciate sul treno di ritorno a Londra il quarto. Ma il quinto? Per quanto si sforzasse, non le veniva in mente niente. Nulla. Buio totale. Non che non li infastidisse, questo no: solo che lo faceva di meno, molto meno. Saltava le lezioni, spariva negli intervalli e qualche volta camminava come se non toccasse terra. Solo adesso se ne rendeva conto. Il sesto e il settimo anno aveva ripreso ad infastidirli ogni volta che poteva, solo che, a ripensarci, lo faceva in maniera meccanica: come un automa programmato alla perfezione. La sua bocca continuava a insultarli ma nei suoi occhi non brillava quella luce divertita e maligna di sempre: per dire la verità, non vi brillava più alcuna luce. Poi, dopo il diploma, era scomparso. Tutti l'avevano visto salire sul treno di Hogwarts ma nessuno l'aveva mia visto scendere: i suoi bagagli erano rimasti a bordo. Neppure la sua famiglia sapeva dove si trovasse. Era semplicemente svanito nel nulla: ma in quel periodo spariva tanta di quella gente che nessuno aveva più pensato a lui. Molti erano pronti a scommettere che avesse raggiunto i Mangiamorte: ora invece saltava fuori che li combatteva, con tutte le sue forze. Riprese a leggere e apprese cose che aveva omesso nel racconto di quella mattina: aveva viaggiato due anni, mimetizzato tra gli ex-disprezzati Babbani, per imparare a combattere e a difendersi, poi finalmente era "_sceso in campo_". Raccogliendo informazioni aveva scoperto che due Mangiamorte avrebbero attaccato la famiglia Ryan, alla quale evidentemente la prima lezione impartita cinque anni prima non era bastata poiché non solo Ceridwen e Malcom David, gli unici ad avere poteri magici rimasti dopo l'omicidio di Aylwin, combattevano contro il Lato Oscuro, ma persino Patrick John e i suoi figli Babbani Derek James e Owen Richard si davano da fare come potevano. Da quella notte, Draco Malfoy alias Daniel Lee Macleane aveva scelto come nome di battaglia Danny Ryan per combattere il suo nemico, in ricordo del suo battesimo di fuoco e soprattutto della fanciulla amata. 

Nel suo diario aveva scritto un giorno:

"_…_[I Mangiamorte] _Si chiedono chi sia e perché gli stia dietro a questo modo. Ormai anche loro hanno capito che la mia è una guerra personale. Hanno cercato di intrappolarmi in mille e mille modi, ma hanno sempre fallito. Non potranno mai sconfiggermi, perché mentre io conosco bene la loro fonte di potere, loro non conoscono né possono conoscere la fonte del mio. Non è solo l'odio a spingermi: no, è qualcosa di più. Qualcosa che non potranno mai capire. La mia forza è la mia fede. È Ayly che mi da la forza di lottare, di andare avanti senza mai fermarmi. Anche se non è più con me, basta il suo ricordo a sostenermi. _

_Alcuni credono che io combatta cercando la morte: non è affatto così. Per quanto la mia vita sia vuota e desolata dopo la morte di Ayly, non posso permettermi di morire. E non perché devo vendicarla: so bene che non serve affatto a riportarla indietro . No, io devo vivere perché la mia Faith non muoia: finché io sono vivo, anche lei vive nel mio ricordo. _

_Credo che sapesse quanto stava per accaderle: per questo volle regalarmi la seconda canzone e farmi promettere di non dimenticarla. Sta tutto nelle parole della terza strofa:_

_"I know now, just quite out_

_My life and love my still go on_

_In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time"_

_E poi c'è la promessa del ritornello:_

_"__If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you'll go_

_Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you'll go"_

So che Faith l'avrebbe fatto. 

_Quella canzone non è solo un regalo: è un messaggio di Faith. _

_C'è solo una cosa…Ora non posso più permettermi di cadere, perché ora che Faith se n'è andata, so che non ci sarà più nessuno a prendermi.".    _

Più Hermione proseguiva con la lettura, più spesso si ritrovava a chiedersi chi fosse la persona che giaceva nel letto dell'Infermeria. Di una cosa era certa: non era Draco Malfoy.

Tutto a posto? chiese Ron la mattina dopo Hai una faccia…. Tutto okay, non preoccuparti. Ho solo dormito male rispose Hermione, che in realtà aveva passato gran parte della notte a leggere il diario di Danny Ryan e a lambiccarsi il cervello su quella straordinaria metamorfosi.   

***

Subito dopo il risveglio di Danny, oltre ad organizzare le battaglie contro Voldemort, i comandanti dei ribelli cominciarono ad occuparsi anche di un altro "problema": una volta che Draco/Danny fosse guarito, cosa avrebbero fatto di lui? Non era un problema da poco: alcuni ancora non si fidavano, altri proponevano di lasciarlo libero di scegliere e l'unica cosa su cui erano tutti d'accordo era che non riuscivano a mettersi d'accordo. Peggio di una riunione di condominio. 

Quattro giorni dopo il risveglio, madama Chips interruppe un'altra volta una loro riunione: È sparito di nuovo! disse senza fiato irrompendo nella stanza. Chi? chiese la McGranitt. Malfoy…Cioè, Ryan o come diavolo si chiama!. Come è successo? chiese Harry. Non ne ho idea: mi sono assentata un istante per prendere un po' di legna per il fuoco e quando sono tornata non c'era più! replicò la donna sconsolata. Forse si è Smaterializzato… mormorò Ron prontamente contraddetto da Hermione: Non ci si può Smaterializzare a Hogwarts, Ron! Quante volte dovrò ancora ripetertelo!?. Ma allora come ha fatto? chiese Ron. Non credo sia molto importante, signor Weasley intervenne Silente Danny Ryan continuerà a combattere la sua guerra a modo suo, è questo che conta.

                                                ***

Hermione rientrò nella sua stanza e si lasciò cadere sul letto, gli occhi fissi al soffitto e la mente altrove. Lei lo sapeva. Sapeva come aveva fatto Draco a scomparire da Hogwarts un'altra volta. Afferrò il libricino blu che aveva appoggiato sul comodino e sfogliò rapidamente le pagine: la spiegazione di entrambe le sue sparizioni era là dentro. Al settimo anno – così aveva letto – Danny Ryan era _semplicemente_ saltato giù dal treno in corsa: nessuno aveva mai pensato a questa eventualità. Ma per questa seconda fuga aveva dovuto ricorrere ad un "trucco" che aveva richiesto due anni di messa a punto: oltre ad imparare combattimenti, incantesimi e magie, in quegli anni tra la sua scomparsa come Draco Malfoy e la sua ricomparsa come Danny Ryan, Daniel Lee Macleane era anche diventato un Animagus. Hermione però non sapeva in quale animale potesse trasformarsi, perché Danny aveva preferito non scriverlo per non essere scoperto nel caso in cui il diario fosse caduto nelle mani sbagliate. Per qualche minuto, Hermione cercò di capire quale animale avesse scelto di essere, ma poi ci rinunciò. Appoggiò il diario sul comodino e spense la luce: dopo pochi minuti dormiva pacificamente. Fu un soffio d'aria fredda a svegliarla. Tirandosi faticosamente a sedere, guardò verso la finestra: le pesanti tende non erano più chiuse come quando era andata a dormire e uno dei vetri era aperto. Hermione guardò l'orologio: erano le sei del mattino, fuori qualche uccello cominciava a cantare. Scese dal letto e, mentre si infilava le ciabatte, notò alcune macchie di fuliggine sul tappeto: qualcuno era entrato dal camino ed era uscito dalla finestra. Ma come? Con la Polvere Volante? No, le macchie di fuliggine sarebbero state più grosse e poi se ne sarebbe accorta…Alzò gli occhi verso il comodino e vide che il diario di Daniel Lee Macleane era sparito: chiunque l'avesse preso, aveva lasciato al suo posto un rotolo di pergamena chiuso da un nastro rosso. Hermione sciolse il nodo e srotolò delicatamente la pergamena: si trovò ad ammirare il ritratto di una fanciulla dormiente che altri non era che lei stessa. Sulla sua finestra si posò un uccello nerastro, un nibbio. Aveva una macchia di penne rossastra all'interno dell'ala sinistra e uno strano segno attorno al collo, una riga più chiara come…come una catenina. Il suo sguardo incontrò quello dell'animale e notò con sorpresa che i suoi occhi non erano neri, bensì grigi. Hermione si alzò in piedi di scatto e il nibbio non si mosse. A quel punto, la ragazza ricordò quello che Danny Ryan aveva scritto nel suo diario, quando cercava di decidere in che animale trasformarsi: "_Mi serve qualcosa di comune che non attiri troppo l'attenzione, veloce il più possibile e abbastanza grande da non essere inavvertitamente schiacciato"_. Danny? mormorò a voce bassa. Il nibbio guardò il disegno nella sua mano, emise un verso stridulo e spiccò il volo. Hermione corse alla finestra e lo guardò volare via nel sole nascente. Guardò ancora il disegno e in quel momento ricordò _un'altra_ cosa che Danny aveva scritto nel suo diario: 

"_Quell'anno riempii il mio album da disegno con ritratti di Faith.  Nell'ultimo foglio dell'album c'è un suo ritratto sulla riva del lago col sole al tramonto: avrei dovuto finire quel disegno il giorno in cui è morta. Non ci sono mai riuscito. Da quando Faith è morta, non ho più preso in mano una matita: non sono più riuscito a disegnare".  _

***

Hermione girava e rigirava lo zucchero nel suo caffè aspettando che si sciogliesse, senza prestare attenzione alle conversazioni che si tenevano attorno al tavolo. Sono passati dieci giorni da quando è volato via pensò bevendo un sorso di caffè. Ancora non sapeva se doveva dirlo agli altri oppure no. Harry le toccò un braccio: Hai visto, Hermione? disse mettendole davanti al naso una copia della Gazzetta del Profeta: in prima pagina era scritto 

_DANNY RYAN COLPISCE ANCORA: ALTRI DUE MANGIAMORTE UCCISI_

"Due settimane dopo la sua apparizione durante la battaglia di Hogwarts – scriveva Lavanda Brown, reporter di guerra – il misterioso cacciatore di Mangiamorte ha accorciato di due nomi la lista dei sostenitori di Colui-che-non-deve-essere-nominato: Vincent Tiger e Gregory Goyle, i cui genitori erano stati a suo tempo sospettati per lo stesso crimine,  sono stati ritrovati da un Babbano ieri mattina all'alba in un prato poco distante da quello che doveva essere il loro nascondiglio.  Danny Ryan li ha giustiziati con  un colpo di pistola in fronte…". Hermione rimise giù il giornale. Danny Ryan continuava a combattere la sua guerra a modo suo. 

***

A circa seicento chilometri di distanza, un ragazzo viaggiava su una Land Rover del 1997. Teneva i finestrini abbassati e l'aria fresca gli scompigliava i capelli biondi. La radio trasmetteva una vecchia canzone che sembrava scritta apposta per lui. 

_"Oh yes I'm the great pretender_

_pretending that I'm doing well"_

Era stato così tutta la vita: fingere, sempre fingere. Beh, no. Quasi tutta. Quando c'era Faith era stato diverso. Poi aveva dovuto ricominciare suo malgrado

_"I'm lonely but no one can tell_

_Oh yes I'm the great pretender _

_I drift in a world of my own _

_I play the game…_

…Ma adesso le regole del gioco erano cambiate. Adesso toccava a lui. Non aveva più nulla da perdere. Nulla.   

_"I've left me to grief all alone" _

Povera Faith. Non era stata colpa sua. C'era stato, è vero, un periodo in cui era stato addirittura arrabbiato con lei perché se n'era andata e l'aveva lasciato solo. Solo a combattere contro tutti. Era stupido, adesso lo sapeva. Per fortuna non era durato molto: non poteva essere arrabbiato con Faith, proprio non poteva. E poi non era stata colpa sua. No, erano stati loro. _Loro_. Gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare per quello che gli avevano fatto, quello che avevano fatto ad entrambi.   

_"I'm wearing my heart like a crown _

_pretending that you're still around"_

Era così che era riuscito a sopravvivere agli ultimi due anni di scuola. Era così che riusciva ad andare avanti. 

_"I'm wearing my heart like a crown _

_pretending that you're still around"_

Fine 


End file.
